Evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (universal mobile telecommunication system, UMTS for short) territorial radio Access network (evolved universal mobile telecommunication system territorial radio access network, E-UTRAN for short) and evolved packet core (evolved packet core, EPC for short) to form evolved packet system (evolved packet system, EPS for short). The E-UTRAN includes a base stationbase station. On the EPS with flat system architecture, the load status between base stations can be communicated by exchanging signaling through interconnected X2 interfaces. Each base station serves a separate cell. Each base station is connected to mobility management entity (mobility management entity, MME for short) in the EPC through S1 interface.
When implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects of the existing technology: In the preceding system, in different time periods, the traffic volume of the cells served by each base station is different. An base station to which a cell with a light traffic volume belongs has a light load. An base station to which a cell with a heavy traffic volume belongs has a heavy load. As a result, the load on base stations is unshared, thereby lightering the usage rate of radio baseband resource.